


There’s Blood in the Water but It Tastes So Sweet

by DistractionCake



Series: Lately, I ain't been in my feelings 💫 [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Is this crack?, SEASON 2 REIMAGINED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21567880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistractionCake/pseuds/DistractionCake
Summary: PREVIEW:"Cheryl truly doesn’t know how a vampire like Reggie can stand to be in the presence of such annoying creatures. Truly, Cheryl can barely tolerate the fae and they’re still miles ahead of her tolerance for wolves. If it were up to Cheryl, she’d only interact with fellow vampires, but alas, the school is filled to the brim with all sorts of creatures. And as far as Cheryl’s concerned? They definitely do not need more – even less so if they’re a pack of mutts."SUMMARY:SEASON 2 REIMAGINED | Episode 2x10 → Vampires and Werewolves and Fae, Oh My! AU
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Series: Lately, I ain't been in my feelings 💫 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552237
Comments: 18
Kudos: 98





	There’s Blood in the Water but It Tastes So Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> look....it's technically still monday in my heart, okay? okay ❤️ let's go!

* * *

There’s many things people don’t tell you about becoming a vampire.

Chief among them? 

That not everyone survives the bite.

Cheryl sighs as she stares at the picture of her and her beloved brother Jason on her mirror as she finishes the final touches on her makeup before heading to school. She presses a kiss to her fingers as soon as she’s done, before pressing them to the picture.

“Wish me luck, JJ. Our school gets invaded today,” she sighs as she stands and heads out of her bedroom.

On her way down the stairs, she hears her mother’s voice call out to her.

“Cheryl, dear.”

“Yes, mumsy?”

“I have a client tonight. Don’t wait up,” her harsh voice says, carrying all the way from the day room. The woman not even bothering to move from her perch on her chaise.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Cheryl mutters to herself as she exits Thistlehouse, slamming the door behind her.

It’s moments like this, Cheryl thinks as she jumps into her late brother’s cherry red impala and begins to drive herself to school, that she curses her father for the millionth time. Not for killing himself, no, she couldn’t care less that he walked out into the sun without the proper accoutrements. No, she curses his spirit for being so unfathomably reckless and excruciatingly selfish.

For forcing her and Jason to turn at such a young age.

The Blossom family was an ancient one – sprawling all over the world, recognized always by their iconic red hair – and it was filled with all sorts of customs and traditions. At its core, however, the family’s foundation were the Blossom Six.

The six members of the Blossom family that were those originally turned into vampires centuries ago. And as was the custom, it was them who determined who had earned the right to their precious immortality. 

Clifford and Penelope Blossom had decidedly _not_. 

Despite years and years of waiting, they had been denied time and time again the gift. And so, desperate for it as he reached an age older than he had ever expected to be, her father sought out another vampire clan to assist: the Lodges. 

And therein lied their demise.

The Lodges were a brand new clan, unaccustomed to so many things, including how to best prepare someone to turn. 

Her father did not care.

And so Hiram Lodge turned him and her mother.

But Hiram Lodge’s bite was different and it did something to Clifford that even the man himself did not understand – until it was too late.

The bloodlust.

It was much stronger than that felt by those turned by the Blossom Six – the freshness of the Lodge clan probably the deciding factor. And so Clifford Blossom, in a haze of bloodlust, attacked his own son after a fight over the fact that the boy had impregnated a young girl. And not just any girl, but _Polly Cooper._ A descendant of a branch of the Blossom family that had been cast aside generations ago for daring to sully their bloodline by marrying fae.

And so her father attacked Jason. 

And as Cheryl tried to stop him, he attacked her too. 

Ultimately, Cheryl survived the bite – deemed to be strong enough.

Jason did not.

And her father, wracked with guilt over destroying his legacy, walked out the door and turned to dust.

Cheryl doesn’t exactly miss him. 

If anything, she wishes her own mother had joined him, instead of staying by her side to taunt her for the rest of eternity. 

And as Cheryl pulls up to the parking lot of Riverdale High and spots those wretched motorcycles, she wonders just how much torment can the universe inflict on a single person. 

* * *

Cheryl wastes no time in walking straight to the locker rooms. She orders her Vixens to prepare for war as she then crosses over to the boys’ locker room.

She storms in, uncaring and frankly uninterested in what lies inside, and instead she corners none other than Reggie Mantle, the Bulldogs’ captain.

“What do you want, Cheryl?” he asks as he finishes getting dressed.

“Please, don’t act as if what I want isn’t exactly what you want too.”

At this Reggie turns to her with a raised eyebrow.

“The Serpents.”

“Exactly. I want them gone just as much as you do. So, how about we go and give them a proper Riverdale High welcome,” she says with a smirk that Reggie returns.

The boy then whistles, catching the attention of the entire locker room.

“Suit up, boys. It’s time for battle,” at this the locker room fills with all sorts of loud noises.

Cheryl wrinkles her nose at the particularly loud howls from Chuck Clayton and Moose Mason.

Ugh.

Cheryl truly doesn’t know how a vampire like Reggie can stand to be in the presence of such annoying creatures. Truly, Cheryl can barely tolerate the fae and they’re still miles ahead of her tolerance for wolves. If it were up to Cheryl, she’d only interact with fellow vampires, but alas, the school is filled to the brim with all sorts of creatures. And as far as Cheryl’s concerned? They definitely do not need more – even less so if they’re a pack of mutts. 

“Let’s do this,” she says flipping her hair as she leads the charge.

* * *

Upon beginning her descend down the stairs, Cheryl’s not surprised at the welcome wagon that has set up shop. If anything, she’s disappointed.

Veronica would be such a much more respectable vampire if she wasn’t so damn soft. 

And as it were, Archie is a human through and through. 

Regardless, she and Reggie don’t miss a beat as they call the Serpent pack out.   
  
And unsurprisingly so, the Serpents rise to the challenge. 

A tall one stepping up to the plate that Cheryl immediately clocks as a Beta wolf. The boy no doubt trying to overcompensate if his attitude is any indication. 

Reggie doesn’t back down as the two meet head to head, before both Jughead, in all his Beta glory, and Archie, in his weak humanity, step in to push them apart. 

The bell rings and both groups disperse as Principal Weatherbee rounds the corner. Cheryl watches the Serpents go, with only one particular figure among them truly catching her eye. Because, well.

_Who the hell has pink hair?_

* * *

It’s lunch and Cheryl has been informed by her Vixens of the myriad of shenanigans Reggie has pulled throughout the day. To their chagrin, however, the Serpents have not taken the bait again. Cheryl begins to wonder if maybe she’s underestimated Jughead’s pull as a Beta. Perhaps he’s not as weak as he seems if he can keep those mongrels on such a tight leash. 

Regardless though, it’s obvious Reggie’s patience has worn out and he’s opted for a much more direct approach.

Literally. 

Cheryl watches from her table among the Vixens outside in the courtyard as Reggie and his Bulldogs walk up to the table being occupied by the Serpents. Despite the distance, pretty much everyone can hear what’s happening due to their enhanced abilities.

Cheryl watches as Jughead stands to confront Reggie, the rest of the Serpents standing as well to back him up.

“We’re not looking for trouble, Mantle. We’re just here to go to school.”

“Well that’s the thing, isn’t Jones? This isn’t your school. So why don’t you and your trashy little friends leave. The only wolves allowed here are those with pedigree,” Reggie fires back, puffing up his chest.

“And you’d know all about prime wolf dick, wouldn’t you?” the tall one shoots at Reggie, ‘causing the Serpents to laugh.

Reggie’s face goes red with anger, whether at the implication that he’s taking it from a man or that he’s taking it from a wolf, Cheryl doesn’t know. Ultimately, it does little to matter as Reggie snaps back.

“I’d say almost as much as your mom, but it’s clear she only took it from flea-infested bottom feeders. Tell me, do you even know who your daddy is? Because I don’t mind taking on the role.” 

And with that all hell breaks loose.

The tall one lands one hell of a punch on Mantle and just like that the Serpents and Bulldogs clash.

It’s hard to tell who’s even winning with how messy it all is. 

It’s then that Principal Weatherbee reaches the courtyard and calls for it to stop.

The entire group freezes – all except the tall one. He’s still on top of Reggie, landing punch after punch.

Cheryl watches as both Jughead and another boy try to pull him off the vampire, but it’s no use. 

He’s locked in.  
  
A rage.

However, before anyone else can try to intervene, Cheryl watches as the pink-haired girl from earlier steps up. She calls out the boy by name once, Sweet Pea apparently, but when he doesn’t react the girl roars out his name instead.

And Cheryl watches in astonishment as the boy stops cold.

The next few moments pass by quickly as Principal Weatherbee calls both groups to his office, while the school’s security guards finally show up and are tasked with taking Reggie to the nurse.

Their plan to oust the Serpents may or may not have failed, but there’s only one thing Cheryl is curious about in this particular moment.

_Who is that girl?_

* * *

It’s next period when Cheryl catches the Bore Four by Veronica’s locker and she makes a beeline for them.

“What’s the verdict, chums?” she asks loudly as she steps into their bubble.

Veronica and Archie eye her wearily, while Betty looks on in annoyance. Jughead answers though, despite looking full of contempt. 

“Seeing as Weatherbee can’t prove who started the fight, because the Serpents will say the Bulldogs and the whole school will say the Serpents, he’s opted for his version of a happy medium. The Serpents get two weeks of after school detention, while the Bulldogs get two Saturday detentions – so that they don't miss their precious football practices,” he answers.

“How very diplomatic,” Cheryl responds with a raised eyebrow.

“Cut the crap, Cheryl,” Betty then says. “Don’t act like you weren’t a part of this whole thing,” she adds as her eyes glow bright green for a flash. That fae blood pumping through her veins.

“Bite me, Betty. I did not task Mantle with attacking anyone. That was all him and his fragile masculinity,” Cheryl counters.

“Still,” Veronica says cutting in to calm the waters. “Perhaps this is a sign that you should maybe drop your anti-Southside crusade? Let bygones be bygones and all that.”

“What would your dear daddy say if he could hear you now?” Cheryl taunts. “How pedestrian you sound.”

“At least my daddy’s still around,” Veronica shoots back in anger. Her peacemaker demeanor all but gone as her fangs make a brief appearance. 

“That’s not quite the burn you think it is,” Cheryl snarks back, ultimately pleased at having been able to rile up Veronica. _Now that’s an attitude worthy of a vampire_ , she thinks.

“I think what everyone is trying to say is that going to school is already exhausting enough, Cheryl,” Archie says, turning to Cheryl as he finally steps into the conversation. “Can we maybe, I dunno, not antagonize each other on purpose? This is high school. There’s going to be plenty of things that will cause fights all on their own, right?” he finishes.

“That might be the most inspired thing you’ve ever said, Archiekins,” Cheryl replies, purposely using Veronica’s pet name for the boy just to watch her squirm. “And you’re correct. I’m sure the Serpents will find ways to annoy me all on their own. No need to seek them out unnecessarily so. Well, then. Toodles!” she says as she turns on her heel and begins marching down the hallway without waiting for their parting words. 

And well, it’s true. She’s sure plenty of opportunities will arise to take down the Serpents all on their own.

Cheryl can hardly wait. 

* * *

Two weeks. 

Two weeks of good, honest behavior.

Cheryl would be impressed if it wasn’t obvious that the Serpents are simply trying to avoid having their sentences extended.

In the meantime, Cheryl enjoys the quiet. And more than that? She enjoys not having to share a single course with any of the riffraff. The perks of being in AP Courses. 

Still.

Cheryl can’t quite help but have her attention drawn elsewhere every once in a while – particularly when she spots that pink-haired Serpent. It’s not Cheryl’s intention to find herself curious, but after witnessing how easily she asserted control over a Beta wolf in the midst of a rage – and add to that the fact that every time she walks past the girl in the hallway there is a very distinct lack of Alpha musk, despite the air of power – well, consider Cheryl intrigued. 

And well, Cheryl is not one to walk around without answers she deems she is entitled to, so when she spots Kevin very obviously flirting with the other Serpent boy she’s seen hanging around the pink-haired girl and the tall one, she knows just what needs to be done.

* * *

An early riser, much like herself – vampirism be damned, the day waits for no one and Cheryl Blossom will not fall behind – she spots Kevin in the student lounge by himself the following morning and does not hesitate to make a beeline for the couch across from him.

“Good morning, Kevin. You’re looking quite...sparkly today,” she says with a wide smile, hoping she’s managed to flatter the fae with her choice of compliment, given that the boy’s skin is literally glowing.

“What do you want, Cheryl?” he asks with a sigh. “And thank you. I was feeling extra bright today,” he adds with a proud smile.

“Just a quick gab, nothing more,” she replies trying to play it coy, but it seems the boy can see right through her as he leans forward.

“What do you want to know?” he asks, before surreptitiously looking around to confirm that the lounge is truly empty of any other students.

“Well, I happen to have seen you yesterday afternoon courting that one Serpent.”

“This is about my love life?” he asks as he pulls back, a confused look on his face.

“Not in the slightest,” Cheryl quickly cuts him off before he can actually delve into the tedious topic. “He’s friends with those other two Serpents, correct? The tall one and the pink-haired one?” Cheryl continues, still trying to play it vague.

“Sweet Pea and Toni,” Kevin supplies as if Cheryl actually cares. “And the delicious Omega you saw me speaking with is Fangs.”

“Interesting,” Cheryl deadpans. “What other information have you happen to have gathered about them?”

“What’s your angle, Cheryl Blossom?” Kevin asks seeing Cheryl tiptoe around whatever it is she wants to know.

“Consider me merely interested in getting to know our fellow classmates better.”

Kevin snorts at the obvious lie before answering, “I don’t know what it is you’re exactly fishing for, but I do have a juicy tidbit of information.”

“Oh? Do tell.” 

“About Toni – the pink-haired girl as you’ve so fondly referred to her as. Apparently, she was offered by the administration the opportunity to test into our AP courses.”

“What?” Cheryl can’t help but angrily asks. “Why?”

“Apparently, she was distinguished enough back in Southside High that the school felt she could pass the exams.”

“She failed instead?” Cheryl asks with a devious smile on her face relishing at the information.

“She didn’t take them,” Kevin answers instead. “Apparently, she declined to take them and instead rescheduled them for next semester instead. According to Fangs, she wanted to be with the rest of the pack for their first few months here. You know how wolves are with their whole pack mentality,” he finishes with a shrug just as the first students of the day start filtering into the room.

And Cheryl can’t help but scoff at the answer. Here was this girl being offered what is no doubt the best opportunity she has ever been given in her life and she squandered it away over pack dynamics?

_Wolves really are a stupid bunch_ , Cheryl concludes.

* * *

Cheryl doesn’t mean to dwell on the information given to her by Kevin, but she can’t quite help it. She feels insulted on behalf of the school. How dare that girl simply reject and reschedule as if she’s the one in charge of things? Who does she think she is?

Cheryl spends the majority of the morning stewing over it despite not wanting to. 

By the time her free period rolls around, she’s reached an all time annoyance at herself for still being stuck on the matter. So, when she’s sitting in the school library getting a head start on some assignments and she spots the pink-haired girl across the room in one of the aisles, Cheryl doesn’t hesitate to get up and go confront her.

“Why on earth would you decline to test into our AP courses?” Cheryl demands as she walks up to the girl.

The other girl merely raises an eyebrow as she takes a hold of what Cheryl spots as the chemistry book for the standard courses. “Someone’s been asking around about me,” the girl then taunts with a smirk. “You know, you didn’t have to go through Kevin to get to know me. You could have just said hi.”

Cheryl feels her undead blood boil at, not only the girl’s blasé attitude when confronted with the subject, but also at Kevin’s inability to keep his damn mouth shut. She’ll give a stern talking to the boy later, but for now, she focuses on this insolent pink-haired wolf.   
  
“Do you have any idea what these classes do to your transcript? Especially from a school as well-regarded academically as Riverdale High? They elevate you, so that a university can decide whether or not you’re even worth their time,” Cheryl condescendingly explains. “And you let what? _Pack dynamics_ dictate your future?” Cheryl derisively scoffs at the mere idea of it. “How dumb can you be? In fact, now I’m wondering if the school must have been confused to offer you the opportunity, given the fact that you lack basic common sense,” Cheryl harshly finishes.

And it’s then that she notices that the girl’s hackles have raised. And that there’s that particular smell once more. 

Not an Alpha's musk or intimidation pheromones.

No, this is...raw power.

And even to Cheryl’s vampire senses it smells...attractive. 

The allure of a strong specimen hard to refute even across species. 

_Well, fuck me_ , Cheryl thinks then as her eyes widen at the girl.

“Call me all the names you want,” the girl says lowly, as she takes a step closer to Cheryl. “Insult me, mock my choices, do whatever it is you self-important, silver-spooned, pretentious pricks do. But don’t you ever,” the girl says her voice now a growl. “ _Ever_ , insult my pack. Do you hear me?”

Cheryl freezes, uninterested in giving her the satisfaction of a reaction – despite her entire vampire body almost vibrating with the need to do so, due to having a wolf so close to her.

The girl locks eyes with Cheryl for a beat, before she pulls back.

“You get one, Red,” she warns as she steps back and exits the aisle.

Cheryl releases a breath.

A part of her furious for how the tables turned on her just now, but even more so? She’s furious at herself for finding the entire debacle the hottest thing she’s ever seen.

“A fucking wolf," she grumbles to herself as she begins walking back to her table. “Just smite me down already, Christ,” she thinks as she sits down and stews in her own humiliation.

* * *

It’s a week later when the first game of the season takes place.

Cheryl and her Vixens stand on the sidelines, waiting for their cue to begin their opening number. As they mingle, Cheryl takes stock of her squad. Other than Betty, who Veronica manhandled her into letting her join, the rest of the squad are all strong and capable vampires. 

There’s obviously no rule saying only vampires can be a part of the cheerleading team, but with Cheryl as captain and her disdain for others very obvious, no other creatures even bothered to audition. 

Cheryl smirks in pride at her own prowess. 

She then decides to glance over to the crowd, seeing as it’s a full house tonight. The entire town, it seems, is here. Buzzing with energy at football season finally starting. 

It’s then that Cheryl spots them.

The Serpents.

At the top of the bleachers, the entire pack it seems is eyeing the field with interest. Cheryl gives them a cursory glance, before her eyes land on _her_.

And to Cheryl’s annoyance, the girl simply waves at her. An infuriating smirk on her face.

“I didn’t know you and Toni Topaz were friends,” Veronica says, suddenly appearing beside her. “Let go of your vendetta against the Southside, have you?”

“We’re not friends, you moron. She’s taunting me,” Cheryl snaps at her as she turns her back to the crowd and faces the Vixens once more.

Veronica lets out a deep sigh, “Could we, for once, I don’t know, act like civil human beings?”

“A sweet sentiment, but may I remind you – we’re _not_ human,” Cheryl counters.

“I’m well aware, thank you. It’s a figure of speech, Cheryl.”

“Well if you wouldn’t say dumb things Veronica, maybe I wouldn’t have to call you out on them.”

“You’re impossible, you know that?” Veronica tiredly says. “In any case, if you decide to stop being a grade A bitch, perhaps consider actually making friends with Toni. She’s actually really nice.”

“And how on earth would you know that?” Cheryl questions.

“She came to talk to me after school on the Serpents’ first day. Asked a lot of questions about the school and how it all works. She was super sweet about it all and it was obvious she really cares about her pack,” Veronica patiently explains. 

“ _Her_ pack. She called it that herself the other day too. Talk about hubris – she’s not an Alpha, so how could it possibly be _her_ pack?” Cheryl demands.

“Cheryl, Toni _is_ an Alpha.”

“Not with that smell,” Cheryl points out.

“You mean the overwhelming smell of true power?” Veronica challenges with a raised eyebrow. “Hate to break it to you hon, but that girl’s an Alpha. A True Alpha, as it were.”

“What the fuck is a True Alpha?” Cheryl asks turning to face Veronica.

“No idea, but that’s what Archie said Jughead called her.”

Before the conversation can go any further though, the music begins, signaling them to take their spots.

And as Cheryl executes the routine flawlessly, one thought remains gnawing at her mind.

_What the fuck is a True Alpha?_

* * *

_Thank god for Creaturepedia_ , Cheryl thinks as she goes online later that night. It takes her a bit of searching before she finds the term and she raises an eyebrow at the definition given.

“Well, I’ll be damned,” she exhales.

* * *

Cheryl’s not sure what exactly her plan was regarding the information she’s gathered. But she’s pretty sure it wasn’t to simply blurt it out the moment she spotted the other girl by herself in a booth at Pop’s the next night.

“A True Alpha. Unlike a standard Alpha, which is born as such and presents as such when their puberty begins, a True Alpha is born a Beta and on rare occasions an Omega. These wolves then rise to the rank of Alpha solely by the strength of their character, their virtue, and sheer willpower. A testament of pure power – in every sense of the word,” Cheryl recites from memory as she stands by the girl’s booth.

The girl raises an eyebrow at her, an amused smile on her face, as she gestures for Cheryl to take the seat across from her.

Cheryl obliges.

Not because Toni told her to, but because she was about to anyway.

_Let the record show that_ , Cheryl thinks to herself as she sits.

“And here I thought I told you you could just come talk to me if you wanted to get to know me,” the girl smiles as she takes a sip from her milkshake.

“Well, I was under the impression we hated each other.”

“Why? Because you’re a vampire and I’m a werewolf?” the girl asks.

Before Cheryl can respond, a waiter sets her own milkshake down in front of her. 

“Partly so,” Cheryl says taking a sip of her drink. “And partly because of our little...showdown at the library.”

Toni snorts at that, “I wouldn’t call that a showdown.”

“What would you characterize it as then?”

“We were just, uh, marking our territories,” Toni says.

“If you say so,” Cheryl dismisses as she takes another sip of her milkshake.

A beat passes before Toni speaks again.

“You’re interested in me,” Toni then says with a smirk.

“Academically speaking,” Cheryl says.

“You’re into me,” Toni rebuts, a look of pride on her face as she, whether intentionally or not, puffs up her chest. 

_Typical wolf_ , Cheryl thinks rolling her eyes.

“You’re obnoxious.”

“I’m not,” Toni responds with a laugh. “If anything, you’re obnoxious what with how arrogant you are,” she continues and Cheryl would be more offended if Toni wasn’t smiling the entire time she said as much. “Honestly, though. Is that a vampire thing or a you thing? Or like, a Northsider thing?”

“Looks like I’m not the only one with questions,” Cheryl playfully taunts.  
  
Toni rolls her eyes at her, “Whatever, Red. You do you. I do honestly have one question.”

“Well, let’s hear it then,” Cheryl says as she leans forward, intrigued despite herself.

“How long have you been a vampire?”

Cheryl suddenly sits back up, taken by surprise by the question. She answers it, nevertheless, “A year. What does it matter?”

“Just wondering. All my life, I’ve been told all about how vampires smell like death and decay. And I’m just curious if that’s just meant to be something that happens with time, you know? Like, you’re fresh which is why you don’t smell rotten,” Toni concludes.

“Is this how you charm all the girls?” Cheryl drawls unimpressed. “You sound stupid,” Cheryl adds.

Toni laughs before she responds, “I’m just saying. I wouldn’t be opposed to you smelling like this for the rest of eternity.”

“Smelling like what?”

“Like…” Toni starts to say, before trailing off. She’s clearly thinking about it before she finally finds the words, “Like the forest when it rains. Like...you’re coming alive,” Toni softly says.

Cheryl shakes her head at the description – at the contradiction of it all. She’s _dead_ for heaven’s sake. And here is Toni telling her she smells like she’s coming alive.

“What do I smell like?” Toni then asks, her eyes sincere.

And Cheryl can’t find it in herself to deny her the truth.

“Strength. Power. But it’s not...it’s not scary. More like...it makes you feel safe,” Cheryl softly responds.

“Okay, then,” Toni responds after a beat. “We’ll do that.”

“Do what?”

“I’ll keep you safe,” Toni says with a twinkle in her eyes, as she reaches over to softly press her fingers against Cheryl’s on the table.

And Cheryl feels the breath leave her non-operative lungs at both the sincerity of the statement and of the action.

“I’m a vampire,” Cheryl weakly attempts to argue as Toni begins to intertwine their fingers.

“And I’m a werewolf,” Toni says with a smile. “I don’t care about stupid standards set by a bigoted society. And honestly? Who the _fuck_ is even going to try to stop _us_? I’d like to see them try,” she says with a deliciously powerful look in her eyes.

_Oh._

_Guess some wolves really are smarter than they look._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> the next one-shot should be up sometime between wednesday & thursday! see you guys then 💕
> 
> and as always, if you guys want to talk come hit me up on [tumblr](https://distractioncake.tumblr.com/) ✨


End file.
